New being, Chapter 2
by Eldunai
Summary: Elra Calion thought she was just a normal nineteen year old girl. That was until everything was turned upside down and she was turned into a beast. Elra must now fight for her life, living as a vampire chimera hybrid, unknown to any world. As she joins the house of Night she still has many challenges against her


Chapter 2

As I crept downstairs I was surprised to see my mother bustling about in the living room, even singing softly to herself.

"Mum?" I said to her quietly, holding my breath just waiting for the dreaded moment she turned around, "Mum I need to talk to you again"

"Oh nonsense Elra, now head to bed you have to be up early to come into town with me tomorrow, the kitchen could really do with a new design"

I left her to ramble on for a few minutes, she always did this, it was her way of dealing with problems. Act as if nothing ever happened, but this problem that is defiantly not going anywhere soon.

"What do you think of pink drapes? Really brighten the place up", she carried on talking with her back to me, muttering about colour and design. I was starting to loose my temper.

"God dammit woman would you just turn around and speak to me, I am your daughter!" My hands started to shake, something in the back of my mind awakened. It was scary, dangerous, evil.

I quickly tried to calm myself, regretting even coming down in the first place, maybe it would have been easier if she never knew.

"Good lord girl, what ridiculous costume are you wearing now? Halloween is months away" she laughed, I lost it.

"Mother, this is no costume, a hunter in the garden marked me again, a chimera mark!" I sighed and quickly carried on giving her no space to jump in. "I have no idea what is happening to me, these tattoos, these extra features, ears and a tail for crying out loud, I have no clue about it all. You desperately need to take me to the house of Night, or it will be the end of me, and I'm sure as hell finding out what is going on before that happens!"  
By this point tears were running down my face, I silently prayed that she listened to me, understood what I was trying to tell her, wishing she would embrace me in a hug while stroking my hair and telling me it would all be fine.

She slowly approached me, eyes running up and down my body studying every piece of my flesh. After a while she spoke, her words barely above a whisper, "I will take you, but from the moment you step foot into that hell hole, you are no daughter of mine"

My tears were ignored, my whole being escaped me. Before me now stood a shadow of a woman, lonely, full of despair and anger. I will never be forgiven.

The car journey was over an hour long, no conversations were held. My mother didn't even look at me. I had packed in a hurry due to her grabbing her keys and going to her car without a word. I barely had time to get hold of my favourite possessions for fear she would drive off and never return.

"Mother please talk to me, even just a sentence?" I asked her with a look of anguish, hoping that one small part of her still had love for me. A tight frown formed on her face and I received nothing more.

As we pulled up to the house's gates the engine was shut off and my mother jut sat there, hands gripping the wheel so hard her knuckles were white.

"I'll write to you and call you whenever I can, I promise, please mum just say something" I stared at her and watched her mouth open but then slam shut, holding her tongue over fear of regretting her answer. But what else did she have left to loose.

I gave up and got out of the car grabbing my few small bags as I headed towards the house of Night. The only place that contained answers and even some distant security. The car engine started up and I turned back to see tears streaming down my mother's face, she whispered something barely audible to human ears but due to my new attributes, I heard her perfectly,

" I will always love you Elra with all my heart, but don't ever come back, you are not my daughter any more" As I took a step towards the car to try and comfort her, try to show her that I was still her daughter inside, she floored the gas pedal, spun the car and was gone into the night.

I mentally shook myself taking big, deep breathes telling myself I will fix this later trying not to break down into hysterical sobbing. I turned around facing the gates. They looked so creepy fitting in with the vampire stereotype perfectly. This is the only place I can call home. This is all I have. This is what will keep me alive, with that thought I reluctantly opened the gates and took my first steps towards my new future.


End file.
